Application Ser. No. 10/208,068 filed Jun. 29, 2002, discloses a process for converting ethane to diethyl ether, ethanol and ethyl acetate wherein ethane reacts with a halogen selected from the group including chlorine, bromine, and iodine. For example, ethane is reacted with bromine to form bromoethane and HBr. The bromoethane then reacts with metal oxide to form diethyl ether, ethanol, ethyl acetate, and metal bromide. The metal bromide reacts with oxygen or air to regenerate the original metal oxide. In the process, bromine and metal oxide are recycled.
Application Ser. No. 10/365,346 filed Feb. 12, 2003 discloses a process wherein a reactant comprising an alkane, an alkene, or an aromatic is reacted with a metal halide to produce the halide of the reactant and reduced metal. The reduced metal is oxidized with air or oxygen to form the corresponding metal oxide. The metal oxide is reacted with the halide of the reactant to form the alcohol and/or the ether corresponding to the original alkane, alkene, or aromatic and the original metal halide which is recycled.
The present application comprises processes for synthesizing olefins, alcohols, ethers, and aldehydes which involve the use of solid phase catalysts/reactants in addition to the metal oxides and metal halides disclosed in the above-identified applications. The present application further comprises techniques for improving the selectivity of the reactions disclosed in previously filed applications which involve, for example, temperature control. The present application further comprises specific utilizations of the disclosed processes.